


Wisps

by Indigo (safarikalamari)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Confessions, Emotions, First Kiss, Insomnia, M/M, Narcolepsy, Present Tense, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: Mike can't sleep no thanks to a certain Scott Favor





	Wisps

Mike has troubles falling asleep at night.

It’s a funny thing really, considering how often his body gives out on him. Yet, when he’s relaxed, safe, the tiredness keeps itself at bay. 

Mike thinks he knows the reason why. When he’s curled up under the plastic tarp, the sky muted, all he can see is Scott. It’s been this way for a while now. He imagines his face though Scott is no more than a few feet away, curled up in his arrangement of blankets and coats. It would be easy enough to lay down next to him or invite Scott into what little space he has. 

But Mike stays away. Scott only fucks for his own convoluted reasons, plain and simple. He’s not interested in men, no matter the saccharine way he plays with Mike’s heart. If only Scott knew how much Mike lives for the nights where it’s just them and a creaking mattress. 

Turning for what feels like the hundredth time, Mike tucks his arm under his head, trying to busy his mind with other thoughts. He has to think about his next meal, where he can find some coke - good or bad. He’s been sparse of clients lately and any time he gets one, his mind worries until he collapses, leaving him with little to no payment. A few new hustlers ask Mike why he doesn’t just get money from Scott, but the regulars know better than that. Those who have known Scott for a while wouldn’t even dream of it. 

The lifting of his makeshift cover startles Mike, but he keeps himself grounded when he sees Scott leaning down into his space. 

“ ‘S cold out here,” is all Scott says.

Mike shuffles over as much as he can and Scott crawls in, the two plastered against each other. They’ve been closer before with certainly much less clothing, but this sends Mike’s brain in a flurry. Scott grabs hold of him, tugging Mike close and burying his face in his chest like Mike is some overgrown teddy bear. Mike loses his breath for a moment, his arm hovering above Scott. 

Fighting back his tears, his hesitation, Mike wraps his arm around Scott’s shoulders, pretending that this is more than Scott just wanting to get out of the cold. He imagines him and Scott talking right now, discussing their future together, how much they love each other. 

Mike squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to let his mind wander anymore. He’ll never have Scott and he needs to face the facts. 

“You know, I’d marry you just to get my father riled up,” Scott mumbles. 

Mike blinks, his eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t understand why Scott says things like this, where he lures Mike in with a fragile offering. 

“But I think I’d like it more to love you just as we are.”

“If you’re looking for a handjob, you can just ask,” Mike sighs, trying to move away from Scott.

Scott is quiet, but Mike refuses to look at him. Once he meets Scott’s gaze, then all is lost. 

“I know you love me, Mike,” Scott begins, his voice barely above a whisper. “And I always said I wasn’t gay. This was only for show. But it doesn’t explain why I lose my breath whenever you laugh, why I just want to hold you every chance I can get.”

“Hormones,” Mike can’t help interject and this makes Scott laugh.

“Maybe.”

There’s the distant sound of a car honking, a clattering down an empty alleyway. Yet, Mike thinks time has stopped and he wants Scott to start it again. 

“I’m not so sure,” Scott has somehow pushed himself on top of Mike, their faces inches from each other. 

Mike squirms a little, but his breath hitches when Scott’s fingers trace along his wrist. He’s frozen now, servant to all that is Scott. The exhaustion creeps up and Mike curses that it’s happening now of all times. 

When Scott’s lips press against his own, Mike’s heart races, his body shaking and stiffening all at once. Then, he doesn’t feel anything at all, his mind running away from him. 

It’s light out when Mike wakes and he blinks, staring at his plastic canopy. He feels a warmth on his chest, enveloping his entire body as a morning breeze tries to sneak in. Daring to glance down, Mike almost throws Scott off of him in his shock. 

The night wasn’t a dream, but Mike is stuck in his doubts. He battles with his next choices and it’s then Scott stirs, lifting his head and turning so his chin is propped up on Mike’s chest. 

“Morning,” Scott smiles something lazy. 

Mike doesn’t respond and Scott moves up so he’s now face to face with Mike. 

“I did mean everything I said, Mikey. I want to see where this goes.”

Mike’s heart thrums in his chest and he tenses when Scott’s hand cups his face. 

“If you want,” Scott adds, his eyes flickering down.

It’s all Mike has wanted, his voice struggling to come forth. He clears his throat, hoping he can stay quieter than a shout. 

“I want. I want it so bad.”

That’s all it takes and the two are kissing, fierce and turbulent. Mike grips onto Scott as if he’s his only lifeline, something he can’t help wonder is the truth. They break apart with heavy breaths, no sign of Mike falling asleep. 

Small smiles grow on both of their faces, their eagerness growing with every passing second as they pull each other close again. Sure, Scott might back down one day, claim it was all a game, but for now Mike has him, body, mind, and whatever remains of Scott’s soul. 

Mike will take anything he can get and he grins, knowing he’ll be well rested tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i've actually written a mopi story that isn't explicit
> 
> pretty sure this is a one time thing tho oops
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
